Secret Weaponversão brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: John tenta acertar as coisas com um doente Dean depois de tê-lo abandonado para ir caçar. Pré-serie com Sam estudando em Stanford.


**Secret Weapon**

Arma Secreta

**By Carol M**

Versão Brasileira: Carol Olivar

Resumo: John tenta acertar as coisas com um doente Dean depois de tê-lo abandonado para ir caçar. Pré-serie com Sam estudando em Stanford

Spoilers: Talvez alguns aqui e ali.

Disclaimers: Não eles não são meus… quem me dera…. ;)

Nota: Aqui temos um pouco de John/Dean doente/conforto com um pouco de angústia apenas para melhorar as coisas. Aproveitem!

John colocou as sacolas no chão do motel e acendeu as luzes. O fato de ele ter que acender as luzes às 7 da noite era um mau sinal. As luzes deveriam estar acesas ou o quarto deveria estar iluminado pelas luzes vindas da televisão. Mas o quarto do hotel estava às escuras.

O gosto amargo da culpa subiu pela sua garganta quando ele viu que Dean estava embaixo de 3 mantas na cama mais distante da porta. Ele estava dormindo como uma pedra. Os únicos sinais de vida vinham dos suaves sons da respiração congestionada camuflado pelo suave ressonar (ronco). Se ele não soubesse, ele diria que seu filho não havia movido um centímetro desde que ele havia saído de madrugada. Ele foi silenciosamente até a cama, vendo apenas o cabelo de Dean aparecendo por debaixo das mantas.

"Dean?"

Ele puxou um pouco as mantas até conseguir ver o rosto do seu – obviamente - doente filho. O primeiro sinal de que havia alguma coisa errada no mundo de Dean Winchester era seu cabelo. Ele não estava arrumado de forma "_estilosa"_ e não havia nem um traço de gel neles. Ele estava apenas bagunçado e um pouco úmido colado na testa do Dean. Além do cabelo, também havia o rosto. Nele haviam os círculos escuros e inchados sob os olhos, o rubor de febre nas bochechas, a pele seca e vermelha das narinas. Os lábios de Dean estavam rachados e vermelhos como uma cereja, provavelmente de respirar pela boca ao invés de pelo nariz congestionado. Ele poderia ver também que o pomo de Adão de Dean movia dolorosamente quando ele engolia obviamente sentia a dor de garganta mesmo quando estava dormindo.

"Dean, acorde."

Dean gemeu e se afastou da luz - que agora que as mantas não estavam sobre a sua cabeça - machucavam seus olhos.

"Vamos companheiro, abra esses seus lindos olhos."

"Pai?" A voz de Dean estava profunda e áspera. Ele soava terrível. Os olhos dele piscaram rapidamente e ele os abriu e olhou ao redor do quarto, com olhos arregalados e de um vivido verde. Se você ignorasse a barba por fazer no queixo, Dean parecia ter quatro anos.

"Como você está se sentindo, filho?"

"Como foi a caça?" Os olhos de Dean encontraram com os dele brevemente, e o brilho de dor, traição e abandono tudo misturado em um olhar épico de filhotinho judiado o qual Dean era um mestre em fazer. "Você o pegou?"

John poderia dizer sem pestanejar que Dean estava tentando não ficar bravo sobre ter sido excluído da caça ou pior sobre ter sido deixado sozinho quando estava tão doente. Mas ele estava bravo. Isso podia ser visto em seus olhos. John odiava ver aquele olhar nos olhos do seu garoto. Ele queria apagar aquele olhar. Dean pensava que ele não sabia, mas ele sempre soube. Inferno, ele era o pai do Dean. Era o trabalho dele saber. Ele conhecia seu filho melhor que Dean conhecia a si mesmo. Claro que Dean não precisava saber desse último detalhe.

"O peguei." John pegou as sacolas que havia deixado no chão mais cedo e as colocou na cama. "Poderia ter sido mais fácil se você estivesse lá comigo."

Essa tinha sido uma caçada difícil. Ele precisava ficar se lembrando o porquê de estar fazendo isso e o porquê ele tinha abandonado seu filho doente, para poder caçar. Ele sabia que deveria fazer isso para salvar pessoas e ajudar outras famílias. Mas era egoísta da parte de sua parte fazer Dean sofrer por causa disso. Deus, ele já tinha sobrecarregado Dean, e muito. Mas seu garoto era forte e bravo. Era um homem muito melhor que John poderia ter esperado que ele se tornasse. John pedia a Deus que um dia Dean entendesse isso. Mas isso era um problema completamente diferente.

Agora, John precisava tomar conta de sua própria família. Precisava fazer com que Dean ficasse melhor e melhorar as coisas entre eles. Precisava colocar aquele brilho nos olhos de Dean. E ele precisava fazer seu garoto sorrir.

Dean espirrou. "Eu te disse que você deveria esperar até que eu estivesse melhor." Ele entrou no "modo mercenário" enquanto seus olhos se dirigiam para as sacolas na cama. "O que você tem aí?" Ele limpou sua garganta bruscamente e limpou seu nariz na manga da blusa.

"Enfermaria de Motel" John tirou uma caixa de Kleenex® (lenço de papel) de uma das sacolas e colocou sobre o peito de Dean. "Assue seu nariz. Você deve ter uma família inteira de morcegos vivendo nessa caverna."

Dean torceu o nariz e então sentou, pegando a caixa. "Eu estou doente. Não posso evitar." Pegou um lenço e assuou o nariz bem forte e ruidosamente no lenço como se fosse para provar seu ponto de vista. Quando terminou, enrolou o lenço e o jogou no chão ao lado da cama.

John olhou o lenço e então olhou para Dean. "Você sabe que será você que pegará todos os lenços que jogar no chão assim que estiver melhor, certo?"

"Claro, senhor." Dean limpou a garganta de um jeito meio estranho. "Então, o que mais?".

John pegou a sacola e colocou um pouco de Robitussin (xarope)

"Remédio para tosse" Dean fingiu vomitar e então teve que segurar uma náusea de verdade. "Eu acho que preferiria whiskey. Isso queimaria qualquer coisa dentro de mim."

"Não acho que seu estomago aquentaria isso, cowboy."

"Tanto faz. O que mais você pegou?"

John mexeu na sacola e pegou os remédios mais fortes de resfriado e gripe e jogou-os com cuidado para Dean. Eles caíram sobre o peito de Dean e rolaram para o lado. Dean os pegou e tentou lê-los com a vista embaçada. "Extra-forte?"

"Necessário apresentar a identidade para comprá-los."

"A coisa boa." Os olhos de Dean brilharam de modo maquiavélico. "Eles realmente pegaram _sua_ identidade, pai?"

"Deixe disso."

John pegou um pote de Vic's Vapor Rub da sacola e entregou a Dean, que arqueou a sobrancelha. "Você vai passar isso em mim, garotão?"

"Eu acho que vou deixar essa amável tarefa pra uma das suas namoradas. Engraçadinho."

"Eu não tenho nenhuma namorada."

"Espere algumas horas. Você terá."

Isso vez com que John ganhasse um dos conhecidos sorrisos de Dean antes dele ter outro ataque de tosse. Quando parou finalmente de tossir, engoliu de modo doloroso e fez uma careta de dor. John tirou da sacola uma caixa de balas para dor de garganta. Dean olhou para caixa sem conseguir identificar seu conteúdo. "Que diabos é isso?"

"São balas medicinais que aliviam a dor de garganta, são para crianças que são teimosas e que não querem tomar seus remédios."

Dean deixou um riso escapar. "E porque você me enquadra nessa categoria em particular, pai?"

"Porque eu te conheço há 24 anos."

"Entendo. Pelo menos elas são de cereja. O que mais você tem nessa sacola cheia de truques?"

John pegou alguns potes de sopa de microondas.

"Estes provavelmente funcionariam se nós tivéssemos um microondas no nosso quarto, cara." Os olhos de Dean estavam mais iluminados agora... alegres. Cansado pra caramba, mas de bom humor.

"Tem um microondas na recepção, cara. Você acha que sou tão estúpido assim?"

"Tomate e arroz?"

"E por acaso tem outro tipo?"

Agora Dean estava sorrindo abertamente. A dor no olhar tinha sumido de seus olhos. Mas o brilho ainda não estava neles.

John finalmente chegou ao fundo da sacola e parou. Olhou nos olhos de Dean. "Eu não sei se você vai agüentar essa última coisa. Eu acho que é demais pra você."

"O que você tem aí, uma boneca inflável ou algo assim?" Dean o olhou desconfiado. "Eu posso agüentar. Me dá, o que quer que seja."

Nada como colocar um pouco de curiosidade no humor de Dean. John pegou do fundo da sacola uma miniatura de uma torta de chocolate coberta com creme e flocos. Os olhos de Dean se iluminaram como se fosse natal e seus lábios se curvaram em um enorme sorriso. "Você comprou torta pra mim?"

"Yeah, eu comprei torta pra você. Só não vomite isso."

Dean pegou a caixa dele e a abriu. Ele passou seu dedo no creme e experimentou o sabor. Então olhou para John, alegremente. "Não senhor, eu não faria uma coisa dessas."

"É bom mesmo. Coma o que você quiser e então nós vamos fazer você tomar um pouco de remédio de gripe. Provavelmente te fará dormir imediatamente."

Dean concordou e comeu mais um pouco do creme da torta. "Obrigado pai."

John sorriu. "De nada, filho."

The End

Muito obrigada à autora por me deixar traduzir as histórias

Por favor, Review, me digam o que vocês acham, dêem sugestões de histórias para tradução.

Love,

XOXO Carolina.


End file.
